An Alternate 'Cave Of Two Lovers'
by maschan
Summary: This is my opinion of what should have happened in 'Cave Of Two Lovers'. Please Read and Revew, however, do NOT read if you havn't seen the episode. Slight humor with Sokka.


**A/N: THIS OCCURES RIGHT AFTER APPA MAKES THE WALL FALL SEPERATING AANG, KATARA, AND APPA FROM SOKKA AND THE OTHERS. NOW FOR THE STORY! **

**PS- IN THIS STORY, AANG AND KATARA HAVE QUITE A FEW CANDLES, AND HE CAN SLIGHTLY FIRE BEND, FROM THE EPISODE IN WHICH HE BURNED KATARA.**

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Aang, what's going on?" Katara asked.

"Well, Appa made the wall fall down, I blew everyone else away to safety, noticed that you were about to get crushed by boulders, ran for you, and we landed in here with Appa. At least, I think that is what happened." Aang explained.

"So you mean were STUCK in this place? We don't even know how to get out of this tunnel. We could be in here forever!" She yelled, clearly panicking.

"Katara calm down. We don't know how long we will last and we only have one…" Aang said. He was going to say 'we only have one candle' but he then noticed about ten of them lying on the ground.

"KATARA, WE'RE SAVED!" Aang yelled, indicating towards the extra candles he hadn't noticed before.

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO WITH THE CANDLES? _EAT THEM_?" Katara asked.

"No, Katara. Maybe if we use them and follow the tunnel, we can find some food." He said.

"Oh, well, if it comes to that, then I am ok with that. Let's go." She said, now calm.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile, with Sokka and the others, Sokka was going insane.

"WHERE IS MY BABY SISTER? WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?" He demanded, then looked at the people. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT. IF YOU WOULDN'T HAVE SUGUSTED THAT WE GO IN THIS TUNNEL, WE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS KIND OF TROUBLE!"

"Calm down, Sokka. We need to just relax and let love lead the way. Just like in the song. Ooooohhhhhhhh…" He started singing, but Sokka drowned him out.

_I'm sure she and Aang are fine. Wait, what am I saying? AANG AND MY **SISTER**? Aang is in love with her. Who knows what kind of problems his love for her will cause. _He thought. Then, another side of his brain came into action. _But what if that annoying guy who sings that annoying song is right? If Aang and Katara believe in the love that he has for her, maybe they will be all right. _A smile crept up on Sokka's face. _They'll be all right. _

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile, Aang and Katara had started wandering around the tunnels with Appa right behind them. They then came across something. It was a wall.

"It looks like it can be opened." Katara said. So she and Aang pushed with all their might.

"It's no use. It just won't budge." Aang said. Then the two heard a scratching of massive feet on a rock floor. He looked back, and saw Appa about to attack. Without thinking, he ran across the 'room', grabbed hold of Katara (a little above the waist line), and jumped right to the wall of the tunnel, just before Appa ran at them and knocked his massive head onto the thing Aang and Katara were just trying to open. With a shake of his head, the wall went tumbling down.

When all the dust finally fell back to the ground, Katara realized where Aang's hands had been.

"Ahem. Aang, you can let go of my breasts now." She said.

"Oh, uh, sorry?" He said, clearly not sorry, because he wanted to keep his friendship with Katara. _Oh, cut the bullshit. You know you aren't sorry and you know that you want to be more than just friends with her. _Aang said to himself. _Just tell her how you feel. You and her are completely alone. Who knows, maybe she likes you back. _

"Uh, Katara? There is something I want to tell you. The truth is that I am in love with you and I was hoping that you loved me, too." Aang said. To bad Katara didn't hear any of it. She was already in the chamber behind the wall.

"AANG! COME ON. WHAT ARE YOU DOING BACK THERE? COME AND CHECK THIS PLACE OUT. IT IS AMAZING IN HERE!" Katara yelled.

"I'll be there in just a second." Aang yelled back, disappointed that the message hadn't gotten to Katara.

Once he got up to Katara, she was reading something. It was in a language Aang couldn't read, but she was reading some parts out loud.

"Love is brightest in the dark. You can only get out if you trust in love. Aang, I have an idea. It says that 'love is brightest in the dark' and that 'you can only get out if you trust in love'. So, in order to get out, what if we k…k…kissed?" She said, clearly wanting to kiss Aang, but not intending on showing it.

"Kiss? _You? Me?_" He said, clearly wanting to as well.

"Ya. What was I thinking? You and me, kiss!" Katara said, although she looked hurt that he didn't want to.

"Hey, Katara?" Aang said

"Yes, Aang?" She replied.

"I want to." Was all he said.

"Want to what, Aa…" Katara asked.

"This." Aang said, before kissing Katara right on the lips.

Surprised at first, she tried to pull away, but then realized that this was _Aang_, so she kissed him back.

After the kiss stopped, Katara looked into Aang's eyes, and visa versa.

"Katara, I have loved you since the day I came out of the iceberg. You are so beautiful. And I have wanted to do this for a long time now." Aang said.

"What, kiss me?" Katara asked.

"No, this." He pulled a ring out of his pocket, got down on one knee, and said, "Katara, will you marry me?"

"Aang!" Katara said, tears forming in her eyes.

"Aang, it's beautiful. Of coarse I'll marry you." She said, the tears now falling freely.

"You will? Oh, thank you, Katara. Thank you!" Aang said.

"One small problem, Aang. Our candle is about to go out and we don't have anymore."

"That's no problem. You forget that I can fire bend. At least a little bit, anyway. And we do to have more candles."

"How could I forget that you can fire bend?" She asked, rubbing her arm where there was still a mark healing from when he burned her. "Wait. We have more candles?"

"Yes, Katara, we do. Now can you help me find one?" He asked as the candle went out and they were in complete darkness.

"Yes, Aang, I ca…" She said, but what she saw after a few seconds was pure beauty. Tons and tons of crystals were above them, all burning brightly, leading the way out.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile, Sokka was outside of the cave already thanks to two massive creatures that slammed their way through the walls, leading the group out.

"SUNLIGHT!" Sokka yelled. He then looked around and noticed that Aang and Katara weren't out of the cave yet. "Where is my sister?" He asked himself quietly.

"Sokka, let's go. We got out of the tunnel. Now we have to go or the fire nation will catch us." Said the man who loves to sing.

"You go. I am waiting for my sister and my best friend." Sokka said.

"OK. Good luck to you." The Man said.

As the people left, Sokka sat on a rock and thought.

_If **he **did anything to her, I **will **hurt him._

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Aang and Katara were following the crystals towards the exit, when a thought hit Aang.

"Katara, what if we stayed. We could make our own little village. And the mountain could be our own little fortress. The Fire Nation could never find us. We could finally be happy and together." He said.

"I would like that, Aang. But you forgot Omashu. And Sokka. Regardless of how thick he can be sometimes, but I still want him to be in my wedding."

"OK." Aang replied.

They walked for another hour, and they finally saw light.

"That has to be the end. Let's go!" Katara screamed. The couple ran towards the exit and found themselves in the heat of the sun.

They laid on the ground for about ten minuets when Sokka came up.

"There you two are. I got out about two hours ago. What took you guys so long?"

"We let love find our way out." Katara said, forgetting for a second that she was wearing her engagement ring.

"And what is THAT?" Sokka demanded, pointing to the ring.

"Aang proposed to me. And I said 'yes'". Katara said.

"AANG, GET OVER HERE!" Sokka yelled.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

End Episode

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

A/N: SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? IT WAS JUST A LITTLE ONE-SHOT I CAME UP WITH WHILE I WAS LAYING IN BED LAST NIGHT. I KNOW I SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THE PROPOSAL, SINCE IN THIS EPISODE, AANG WAS 12 AND KATARA WAS 14, BUT THEY BELONG TOGETHER.

PLEASE REVEW.

AND LIKE I SAID, THIS WAS A ONE-SHOT, SO THERE WILL NOT BE ANY MORE CHAPTERS OR A SEQUEL.

maschan


End file.
